Talks Machina Episode 78
| Image = TM_78.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham, Laura Bailey, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 78 | GnSNum = C2E30b | Airdate = 2018-08-14 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:15:47 | VOD = https://youtu.be/hiw83i-E4mM | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the seventy-eighth episode of Talks Machina. Laura Bailey and Travis Willingham discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @AlwayzB_: For both: After finally escaping for a few weeks, how does it feel having to deal with Brian again? * @losebetter: For Travis: Fjord is such a sensitive character, with insecurities that feel very personal and real. Can you tell us more about what developing him was like? Did you deliberately choose to play a more emotional character after grog, or did it happen organically? * @InaneOctopus: Laura: Jester is close to the traveler, even more so than the characters in the 1st campaign with their deities. Because he wasn't there when she needed him the most, does Jester feel abandoned after what she went through? And has that experience shaken her faith in him? * KateTheGreat83: Both: Is it difficult for Jester and Fjord to rejoin the party and daily life after having gone through such a traumatic experience? * @OrbOfStardust: To Travis: Fjord mentioned that he considered the Mighty Nein might not come for them. Was this just the hopelessness talking or did he really not trust them to come? If so, now that they've been successfully rescued have Fjord's opinions on Caleb, Nott & Beau changed? * @eclecticmizella: Laura: How much did Jester pray to the Traveler while she was captured? Did she ever lose her composure or believe she wouldn't be rescued? * Gif of the Week: Taylor Merrithew aka @CritRoleEdits' Jester rave gif * @trashbrain: Both: When you heard the plan Matt had come up with for your character exits while you were away, what was your first reaction? Did you like the idea right away or was there any hesitancy about your characters experiencing that sort of story? * @amriahdarling99: For Travis: Since being freed from Lorenzo, Fjord has expressed feeling responsible for the kidnapping of Yasha, Jester, and himself. Because of this, do you think it'll affect his relationship with either of them due to his already protective/cautious nature? * @TeemsMcKenzie: Laura: What was your reaction when Taliesin said he was going to be a cleric? * @Specter213: for both: what's your first impression of clay? * Keplar: Laura and Travis both: We've heard from some of the other players what their out-of-game reactions were to Molly's untimely death. Can you describe your own reactions? How did you prepare yourself to replay that grief in character, after knowing for a few weeks out-of-character what had happened? * @TheShredPirate: Travis: Last episode Fjord was more stoic than most of the M9, but it was evident he was taking the loss of Molly pretty hard. Was absorbing Summer's Dance an almost tribute to him from Fjord's perspective? * LtlMissSunshine1: Laura, many people think Jester became jealous of Caduceus when she found out he was a cleric. Is she really jealous or is she taking being a cleric much more seriously because she doesn't want anymore friends to die? * Fan Art of the Week: Ben Darling aka @BDarlingDesign's drawing of the members of the Mighty Nein. * @marishasmyqueen: Both: Beau has been inspired by Molly to act more freely and leave places better than she found them. Has his death and/or the time in captivity also inspired changes in the way Fjord and Jester want to act from now on? If yes, can you talk about some of them? * Ken Fagan: Travis: What was Fjord's first reaction upon hearing Jester read the letter describing the Cloven Crystal? Is he nervous to go back to the Menagerie Coast? * @abbythecleric: Both: how much did Matt tell you about their time in captivity, and how much did you guys come up with on your own? * ParaPioneer: Both: Despite working several jobs for the Gentleman, the Nein still know very little about him and the nature of his criminal business dealings. Has Fjord and Jester's ordeal with the Iron Shepherds affected the way they view their alliance with him? * WallWhistler: Travis: Is Fjord concerned about Jester's state of mind after their rescue, or mostly impressed by her resilience (as he expressed to Caleb)? * BadgerSprite: Laura: Fjord and Caleb expressed conflicting views about how well Jester was coping with these recent, traumatic events. Is she doing as well as she seems on the surface or is she putting on a happy mask for everyone else's benefit? * TiredOfScreennames: Travis: People have said that Caleb “took charge” in your absence. How much did you feel like “the leader” before the Iron Shepherds? * Chris Gatlin: Laura: I really like how no one insight checks jester. Do you think they trust Jester's bubbly personality to be 100% real even in dire situations, or do you think they just don't want to upset her by digging? * TiamatZX: Travis, how surprised was Fjord upon seeing Beau have a newfound confidence and willingness to let people close compared to how she was before? Does he think that all his lessons are starting to pay off? * @ShaneNobleQ: To Laura: as a second time seeing Yasha's wings - this time not in the heat of battle - did the thunderous unfurling resonate with her in any way? It seems like Yasha has a tangible relationship with her god that others can see. Is she envious? * @MaxwellGlick: Laura and Travis: due to the Mighty Nein's heroic deeds, Jester and Fjord are unable to get their revenge... How do they feel, knowing they won't be able to directly achieve their own closure, especially after what they endured? Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Laura: "That is really messed up, Travis Willingham." * Travis: "We can make whoever we want bone whoever we want and not be ourselves." * Laura: "That was a bummer to not say goodbye to Kiri." * Brian: "You in real life is much closer to Vex than Jester." * Laura: "Jester is now a serial killer." External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark (CR Stats version). References Art: